


Oh my god so unfinished

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Oma Kokichi, F/M, Top Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I started to write this then just,, gave up due to my mental health—
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 31





	Oh my god so unfinished

"Such a cute little bitch" Kaede purred as she tightened the soft pink ropes around Kokichi's wrists, Making sure that the ropes didn't cut of his circulation. 

She smirked as she watched the boy struggle against the ropes, His whines were muffled by the light pink ball gag in his mouth. "You're so cute all tied up, I can't wait to leave pretty little marks all over your body~" 

Kokichi whined more and bucked his hips into the air, desperate for any type of friction. He shuttered at her words when he finally comprehended them. Seconds felt like hours to the purple haired boy before he watched kaede make her way to their dresser.

Kaede opened the top drawer and dug through it, cursing to herself when it took longer to find what she needed. "Ah! there it is" She whispered to herself as she pulled out a cock ring and a small bullet vibrator. 

The dom turned to face kokichi, Holding up the toys with a sly smile plastered on her face. "You'll be a good boy and let master use these on you, Right?" She questioned him, Wanting to know if it would be comfortable for him. 

Kokichi nodded softly before whining again. "Darling? what's wrong?" Kaede threw the toys on the bed as she walked over to him. "Do you want the gag out?" Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke, He answered her question with a quick nod.

The girl smiled warmly "Alright sweetheart," She undid the gag and let it fall out of his mouth "Is that better kichi?" Kaede examined the marks that were printed around his cheeks and brushed over them gently with her thumb. 

"Yeah but now you get to hear my annoying voice!" Kokichi smirked and laughed until he was cut off by a warm hand wrapping around his neck 

"Not if all the comes out of your pretty mouth are moans and whines pretty boy~" Kaede was leaning over him to put her mouth to his ear, nipping lightly at it. 

The boy huffs before pulling his head away, "Please just, help?" He quickly looked down at his erection that was quickly growing in his boxers, then looked up at kaede with puppy dog eyes. 

"Ah, Of course cutie" She smirked before reaching down to palm the boy's bulge, Kokichi's breath hitched as he frantically bucked his hips up again. He needed some friction, He was desperate for it. 

Kaede clicked her tongue, "Master didn't say you could move, Sweetheart." She teased him lightly before pulling her hand away completely, Leaving him breathless and panting.

"Puppy~ Why dont you be a good boy okay?" Her hand ghosted over his boxers again before she reached back onto the bed, Grabbing the Vibrator and Ring. Kaede lazily pulled Kokichi's underwear down, Chuckling when his erection sprung out of his under garments. 

Kaede harshly pushed the cockring onto his cock, Leaning down to his face she caught the boy in a rough kiss. Their teeth clashing as kaede bit kokichi's bottom lip and drew blood from it. 

The dom pulled away and licked her lips, Mentally taking note of the now breathless boy in front of her. "Now, I'm assuming you're prepped, Correct?" She purred, now turning on the small vibrator as she looked the boy in the eyes. 

I have absolutely no mental health to finish this rn,, maybe it'll get finished when im in a 'dominant' mood or something, im not sure anymore


End file.
